


New Ways of Discovery

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Clovis, at long last, finds his dear half-siblings.





	New Ways of Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Clamp and Sunrise do.**

**[NWD]**

**New Ways of Discovery**

**[NWD]**

Although Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and Viceroy of Area 11, was admittedly many things in his management of the former nation of Japan, he was not without good points that made him the pride and joy of his birth mother and full-blooded sister as well as well-liked among his half-siblings. He was a talented painter, a designer of lingerie and swimsuits as well as architecture, and notwithstanding his narcissistic streak and prejudice towards the former Japanese people, was no less kind towards his family and fellow art enthusiasts. In fact, the main reason he chose to become Viceroy of Area 11 was to find his missing half-siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, or turn his territory into a proper memorial in their honor if otherwise, regardless of how many "Eleven barbarians" he had to put down in his exploits. As his militarily approach to the resistance groups of Area 11 took its time, he also, with the permission of his brother, Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia, had undertaken a research program of a unique female character in order to weaponize her supernatural powers as well as adapt the research for medical purposes in memory of Nunnally's tragic blindness and confinement to a wheelchair.

Nonetheless, in spite of the lack of evidence that would point to Lelouch and Nunnally's survival, Clovis hadn't entirely lost hope. While he didn't exactly trust the Elevens who previously looked after them in their exile to be honest about what happened to them, he had looked into the student records of Ashford Academy, which was founded by the former noble family that was the most supportive to the vi Britannias, and after seeing no profiles that would correspond to his half-siblings appearances, or even names, he eventually decided to do a more direct approach. Which is why he had sent a subordinate of Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald's to personally survey Ashford's premises, faculty, and student body. After waiting for half a day in his office at the Government Borough, he received a report from her.

"You have something for me, Lieutenant Colonel Nu?" He asked through the phone.

Villetta Nu from the Purist Faction was quick to answer dutifully. "Viceroy Clovis, it took some effort to survey the Academy with my cover, but I was able to learn that a Lelouch Lamperouge and his sister, Nunnally, both attend this school and reside in the adjacent clubhouse belonging to the Academy's student council as part of some undisclosed relationship with the Headmaster and his family."

Quirking a pleased smile, Clovis asked through the phone. "Did you see the "Lamperouge" siblings with your own eyes to confirm?"

"I'm sending a photo to your computer now."

Once his work computer gave a notification, Clovis accessed the photo and happily saw with his own eyes two recognizable, if older, individuals. The black-haired older brother guiding his blinded and wheelchaired confined sister with brown hair through the school grounds in a way that reminded Clovis of the last time he saw Lelouch and Nunnally, except they appeared to be much happier than when he parted ways with them.

Turning his attention back to his phone, he was quick to praise Villetta. "Well done, Lieutenant Colonel. I believe when all is said and done, you would have earned your noble title."

Villetta herself sounded both relieved and proud. "I look forward to it, Viceroy. Shall I stay put until you and Margrave Jeremiah arrive?"

"Of course. It's about time for a family reunion."

**[NWD]**

"We are not doing another crossdresser's ball." Lelouch Lamperouge, Vice President of the Ashford Student Council and secretly a Prince of Britannia, deadpanned to his President, Milly Ashford's, disappointment, with the rest of the Council, the lone honorary member including, attending with expectant expressions.

"Oh, come now, Lulu." Milly replied with a pout. "I thought you looked beautiful in women's clothing." Turning to Nina Einstein and Shirley Fenette, she added suggestively. "Isn't that right, ladies?"

While the two female members blushed at the memory, Lelouch groaned, his younger sister, Nunnally, giggled, and Rivalz Cardemonde shook his head in amusement. Before Lelouch could retort, the door to the meeting opened and closed quickly enough for Sayoko Shinozaki, the Japanese ninja turned maid in service to the Ashfords and loaned to the Lamperouge siblings, to enter with a worried expression.

"Sayoko, what's wrong?" Nunnally asked in concern, recognizing the sound Sayoko's footsteps and the frantic pace of it.

"Lady Nunnally, Master Lelouch, I'm afraid the time has come for the both of you to move from the Tokyo Settlement." Sayoko said quickly enough for the group to hear her words, even though half of them looked at the news in confusion and the other half in panicked shock.

"Someone's found us!" Lelouch exclaimed in fear as he stood upright from his seat and grabbed hold of Nunnally's wheelchair. "I'm sorry, everyone, but we have to go!"

"Wait, Lulu, what's going on?!" Shirley asked frantically as Lelouch and Nunnally were being quickly led by Sayoko out of the room with both Nina and Rivalz being no less worried themselves.

"Not the time, lackeys!" Milly snapped. "For now, just follow my lead when someone in uniform gets here and don't mention either Lelouch or Nunnally to them!"

Pacing through the hallway, two siblings and their maid were on their way to a hidden exit before a flamboyant, yet genuinely excited, voice called out. "Lelouch! Nunnally! I've found you both at last!"

Recognizing the voice from TV and hearing the footsteps coming closer, Lelouch and Nunnally slowly braced themselves for the inevitable to occur when another voice they knew by heart cried out. "Hold it right there, Viceroy Clovis!"

Turning around, the three saw Milly holding a coffee cup in the air with a threatening facial expression to Clovis la Britannia, the woman Lelouch recognized as Villetta Nu who came earlier in the day for a P.E. teacher interview, and a uniformed soldier with orange eyes and teal hair.

"You three touch a hair on my friends' heads, and I'll destroy this entire building with the grenade I got in my hand!" Milly concluded her threat to the unimpressed trio.

"That's a coffee cup, Miss Ashford." The teal haired soldier blandly called out.

"Okay, Plan B!" Milly declared as she threw the cup to the wall and turned back to the other Council members. "Nina, Rivalz, new project! On the count of three, you two will invent a time machine and prevent Clovis from finding out about Lelouch and Nunnally being here!"

"This is will take a while, won't it?" Nu questioned to no one in particular.

"Most likely." Her comrade in the uniform sardonically replied.

**[NWD]**

**Think of this as a tribute to the occasional story of Clovis finding his half-siblings before the events of Code Geass, like Dauntless for example. Kind of wanted this to be a bit more dramatic and longer, but I got tired of constantly being distracted with a real world move and all that kind of stuff, so yeah.**


End file.
